Rain
by ubyrai
Summary: He looked up, the rain drenching his skin and hair washing away the blood and tears from his face. "I'm Sorry" He said again. Rated T for character deaths and cursing.


**Here's another EdXWin...:S**

**Why are most of my stories about death and suicide...**

**haha i apologize if you dont like all that stuff.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much i want to. :P**

The wind pushed Winry even closer towards the edge. She felt like the world wanted her to jump off. Her hair fluttered around her face and the white dress she was wearing danced gracefully in the wind.

So what if i jumped? No one is here to tell me not to. The only person who might actually care if I was gone is Ed. But he hasn't been home in over 6 months, so why should he care if i was gone, when he is so often gone? He probably doesn't even care at all. She took a step forward.

Tears rolled down Winry's face. The wind pushed her forward again. Why am I even alive? When all i ever do is get in the way? I must be selfish to want him home so badly, i don't care if they want to get their bodies back, i want him to come home more than anything he could ever wish for.

I'm making an oath to myself, i will stop caring for Edward, because he only causes me pain. If i stop caring... then maybe I'll be happier... She sighed, It wont work, I could never stop caring for him. I love him. But he doesn't acknowledge me. I'm just a mechanic. I'm not even worth coming home to see once in a while. Winry couldn't stop thinking about the bad things.

Another step. She looked over the steep drop and watched as her tears fell down, she wished that she was falling too. To not have to worry about life, love, loss and the rest of it anymore. To not have to worry whether Ed and Al were safe and well. To not have to do or think anything. For it to just end. Winry longed for it.

Another step, she was right on the very edge.

She closed her eyes and remembered the memories, both painful and happy. Letting them escape her head. She remembered the games they used to play and the laughs that they used to share. She remembered the pain of watching them suffer after their mum died. The feeling of loneliness when wouldn't tell her that they were planning to transmute their mother back again. Loneliness. She didn't realize how much that emotion would dominate her life in the future, more than happiness and about equal with worthlessness and sadness.

The wind finally pushed her over the edge. And she fell. Winry welcomed death and longed for it to come quicker. Falling felt good. The wind in her face and ripping at her dress. She closed her eyes and waited for her body to hit the ground which was approaching quickly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before her world went black.

Because really it was only another step.

* * *

"Wow! It feels good to be home." Al laughed.

"Mmm, even if it is only for a couple of days, lets make the most of it ok Al?" The eldest brother replied.

They walked toward the Rockbell house.

"I'm gonna go see mum for a bit." Ed told Al. "Tell Winry and granny ill be home later."

"Okay!" Al said as Ed walked up the hill towards the graveyard.

He stopped in front of his mums grave. But something caught his attention in the background. A new grave had been added. Ed walked over to it and read the tombstone.

A few minutes passed...Ed still standing eyes wide in shock.

"BROTHER!"Al yelled, running as fast as his armour would allow.

Ed only vaguely heard him. The only thing that he could hear was his inner voice telling himself that it was his fault.

"Brother, I'm sorry. Granny just told me, I ran up here as fast as I could so i could tell you before you found out this way." Al sobbed.

Ed collapsed onto his all fours in front of the grave that read.

Winry Rockbell

1899-1915

Unconfirmed Suicide

He wished the tears would come already, but he was still in a state of shock. "I never told her how i really felt...I never got to try her apple pie..."He told himself. "It's all my fault. I should have come back sooner.

Ed held his face in his hands and half yelled, half screamed into them. The tears came after, just silent ones. He would fully breakdown when he was alone.

"Brother...I know you loved her." Al told him.

"Shut up Al...Just shut up." Ed cried.

Al walked back to the house, knowing that Ed would want to be alone. When he was sure his younger brother was well out of earshot Ed fell apart. His cries only got louder and they weren't going to quieten down any time soon.

"Shit Winry...Shit, I'm sorry." He yelled in between bouts of cries.

They had come home only a week after it happened. Al knew that, but wasn't going to make his brother suffer anymore than he already was by telling him. They found her body at the bottom of a cliff, mangled and broken. If only she had waited another week, things might have been different.

"Granny?" Al asked the old lady "Winry loved brother didn't she?"

"I think so, well it seemed like it. I mean what other motives would she have had to jump?" Pinako replied.

Ed finally stopped crying, only because he had no tears left. He choked on dry cries. Ed had lost all reasoning. The only thing that filled his head was Winry and the words I love you and It's all my fault.

He pushed himself up off his hands and knelt on his knees. "I want to be with her." He cried looking up at the grey sky. His joints ached, it was going to rain.

Before he could re-think it, Ed clapped his hands together and all familiarly brushed his hand over his automail creating the sword that he had used to protect himself many times before, that was when he didn't want to die. He had promises to keep then.

"I'm sorry Winry." He said before plunging the metal blade through his stomach. The State Alchemist doubled over, pulling out the bloody sword. He held his stomach and coughed up blood. If he got his anatomy right he should have perforated his lungs allowing the blood to replace the air in his chest. He coughed again, spilling more blood onto the ground. His wound in his stomach was bleeding heavily, the earth soaking up the blood hungrily. The sky finally opened up, the rain pouring out of the clouds and falling onto the earth. Ed looked up, the rain drenching his face and hair washing away the blood and tears from his face. "I'm Sorry" He said again. Before his world went black, finally allowing him to die.

Ed knew he shouldn't have done it, but all he could feel was pain and the only way to overcome it was to end it altogether.

And in the end he did.

Because really, it's only another step.

**It's based on the starting song Rain, when you see Winry standing on the cliff...:S**

**Dunno when its set...before promised day i guess.**

**a bit depressing, i was in a bad mood as usual.**

**Thanks for reading...would appreciate it if you reviewed.**


End file.
